Désorientation Sensorielle
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser son amant lui mettre ce bandeau sur les yeux... Mais comment pouvait-il lui résister quand il faisait cette tête ? Ceci est un test.


**Titre** : Désorientation sensorielle  
**Auteur** : Meish Kaos  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Genre** : Romance  
**Pairing** : Harry / Draco  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à JKR et je ne fais aucunement de l'argent avec ça.  
**Commentaires** : Ceci est un test. Je ne vous dirai pas en quoi, à vous de deviner. Autrement, vous pouvez simplement le prendre comme un petit OS érotique et me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
Dédié à **miss Camille Miko** qui saura pourquoi !

**Désorientation Sensorielle**

Lorsque sa main s'insinua sous sa chemise, Harry su qu'il n'aurait jamais dû obéir à son amant. Mais Draco s'était montré si insistant, si cajoleur, si tendre en lui demandant de porter ce bandeau qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée que ce petit con l'ensorcellerait pour qu'il lui colle aux yeux jusqu'à… jusqu'à… il l'ignorait, en fait. Au bon plaisir de môôôssieux, selon toutes probabilités. Ce qui pouvait durer longtemps. Très longtemps.

La main dénuda son ventre et effleura amoureusement sa peau. Harry gigota. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la caresse... c'était plutôt comme s'il avait la vague impression que Draco se moquait de lui. Il sentait sa présence partout autour de lui, sur lui, dans la pièce, il lui était impossible de se repérer et ça le rendait nerveux. Son entraînement d'Auror, comme un réflexe importun, lui rappelait qu'il était très imprudent de se laisser stupéfixer, surtout les yeux bandés.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, profiter du moment. La main qui se promenait sur son ventre était descendue, tentatrice, jouer avec les poils sous son nombril. Hmmm... il savait à quel point cet endroit était sensible et il en jouait, le petit salaud. Ses doigts montaient, descendaient, effleuraient en cercle, toujours plus bas pour remonter aussitôt, jamais tout à fait aussi bas qu'Harry l'aurait voulu.

- Détends-toi... murmura sa voix sensuelle près de son oreille.

Il sentit sa langue lécher son lobe d'oreille et ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire. Ça chatouillait. Presque aussitôt, des doigts inquisiteurs déboutonnèrent sa chemise. Il sentit le passage des ongles sur la peau fine, sensible, de sa poitrine alors qu'il en écartait le tissu.

- J'aime quand tu es offert, tout à moi, dit encore la voix. J'aime quand tu es vulnérable, incapable de te défendre contre mes assauts.

Les doigts s'attaquaient maintenant à ses pantalons. Frénétiques, empressés, les gestes n'en étaient pas moins précis et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva entièrement dénudé. Harry avait un peu froid ; quelque part, un courant d'air lui envoyait des frissons pas forcément désagréables le long des côtes. Ou était-ce le souffle de son amant ?

Des lèvres tendres, moqueuses, virent remplacer ses doigts près de son nombril. Les baisers étaient doux, un peu agaçants. C'était trop lent, trop calme. Il avait envie de plus et il le fit savoir d'un mouvement impatient du bassin. Un petit rire lui répondit.

- Tu es pressé, mon petit lion. J'aime te savoir incapable d'attendre. J'aime savoir que mon simple contact te fait perdre la tête.

Harry sentit sa présence s'éloigner. L'inquiétude le saisit ; où était partit Draco ? Il se sentit soulevé par magie. Soudain, il ne savait plus où était le haut ni le bas ; son corps avait perdu tout sens de la gravité.

Une fois passé les premiers moments de désorientation sensorielle, toutefois, il apprécia la situation. Son amant le faisait pivoter, pas trop vite, mais suffisamment pour qu'il perde tout sens de l'orientation. Ce qui le rendait fou, cependant, ce n'était pas les mouvements que Draco imposait à son corps. C'était les effleurements que ses mains lui infligeaient sur ses jambes, son torse, ses bras, son ventre, son cou, sa nuque…

Le souffle court, Harry gémit. Les mains furent remplacées par des lèvres plus brûlantes, plus affolantes encore. Draco embrassait chaque partie de son corps, chaque membre, chaque parcelle de peau, en délaissant uniquement la région qui allait de son nombril jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Son amant, tour à tour l'eau qui l'apaisait et l'huile qui l'attisait, laissait son souffle courir sur son épiderme.

- Continue, mon beau lion. J'aime quand tu gémis pour en avoir plus, quand tu me laisses entièrement le contrôle sur toi. J'aime quand ton sexe se dresse pour moi, sans même que j'y touche.

Hmmm… ce petit salaud savait s'y prendre. Il avait beau éviter l'endroit sensible, il savait déceler les parcelles de peau qui réagissaient de manière semblable : quand il caressa le creux de son coude, curieusement, il eut des frissons à travers le corps tout entier. De même quand il lui mordilla délicatement l'oreille…

Quand ses mains se mirent à masser le bas de son dos, ses reins, ses fesses, Harry sut qu'il allait bientôt être exaucé. Il ne retint plus ses gémissements, ses halètements. Il savait que les bruits qu'il faisait excitaient Draco autant qu'un attouchement.

- Hmmm, oui… continue, c'est ça… J'aime quand tu gémis sous mes mains, sous ma langue… J'aime quand tu perds contrôle et que le plaisir est visible sur tout ton corps…

Ses doigts, lentement, s'approchèrent de sa verge tendue. Harry se rejeta en arrière, tout contre son amant. Lequel se contenta de rire et d'effleurer la peau sensible près de ses bourses.

Et soudain, sa main fut sur lui, adoptant un rythme frénétique qui le faisait se crisper, se tendre. Il sentit l'érection de Draco pousser entre ses jambes. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le pénétrer… Ce serait pour plus tard, dans la nuit peut-être, ou le lendemain matin. Pour le moment, il se contentait d'enfouir sa chair palpitante entre les cuisses d'Harry, de frapper du bout de son sexe les bourses chaudes du Survivant afin de lui arracher des cris plus exquis encore.

C'était rapide, exigeant et Harry ne tenait plus le rythme. Aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc, il laissa sa semence jaillir en criant son plaisir. Draco le rejoignit rapidement ; sur les cuisses d'Harry, l'essence de son amant était chaude, humide.

Le souffle court, sa nuque reposant sur l'épaule de Draco, Harry sourit. Le sort qui l'immobilisait avait été levé depuis longtemps. Cependant, il restait quelque chose…

- Me retireras-tu ce bandeau, maintenant ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- M'en voudrais-tu si je te le laissais encore un peu ? répondit la voix chaude, un peu rauque de son amant.

- Hmmm… je crois bien que oui. Mais je trouverai bien le moyen de te le faire payer…

Draco se contenta de rire.

**Fin.**


End file.
